


can i call you tonight?

by breadseul



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, Dialogues are Hard, F/F, Swing sets, ily jeongyeon, jeongmi !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadseul/pseuds/breadseul
Summary: jeongyeon reminisces her memories with her best friend, mina.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 18





	can i call you tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> based on a song called "can i call you tonight" by dayglow ! i didn't proofread it so its a bit messy
> 
> hope u enjoy it pls feel free to leave a comment it helps a lot :D
> 
> twt: @luvlyhye  
> cc: luvlyhye

it was cold tonight compared to the ones before. it was nearing winter. the bustling streets of the big city were full of different kinds of people. some going in and out of restaurants, some moping alone, some couples holding hands, and some are just aimlessly walking around enjoying the cold weather.

jeongyeon was one of those people. it had been a slow day at work and she thought that she should take a stroll around the city since she hasn't done that yet for a while because of her duties at work.

nothing much had really changed, jeongyeon noticed. her favorite food chain is still full of customers, the bookstore she loves still has that comfortable aura when you pass by it, and the way the moon lit up the sky. nothing really changed.

she stuffed her pockets with her hands, not really knowing where she should go, nevertheless she savored the feeling of not being stressed. without realizing it, she had arrived at an old playground. the one where she met her best friend at. 

unlike the previous places, the playground had gotten older. if you look at it carefully, you can notice the chipped paint of the slides, the grass got taller (they should really cut that though), some vines running up a few lampposts, and the chains of the swing set had gotten rustier. six years really does something.

she smiled at one of her most cherished memories that was made here.

—

_ mina had just broken up with her boyfriend after she found out that he cheated on her with one of her classmates. she found herself crying on one of the swing sets in the playground near her school. mina was sobbing hard, her fingers gripping the chain hardly that she was sure her knuckles were white. _

_ the sun was just beginning to set, it looked pretty dramatic, she thought. finding a girl sitting on a swing because her boyfriend broke up with her. this wasn’t her first break up but this was the first time she got cheated on.  _

_ the golden-yellow light from the sunset looked really pretty, though. it kind of took her mind off the whole situation. _

_ mina was not one to blame herself for the happenings around her. it was just that she already got attached to the guy. he was sometimes shitty to her, so it was for the best because she knows her worth. but it didn't really hurt less, though. at least have the guts to break up with her. _

_ “hi,” a girl that looked her age smiled, “may i sit here with you?” _

_ the young girl sniffled and nodded, “i’m jeongyeon,” she always had that genuine smile on, “mina.” her voice was hoarse as she expected. _

_ “i know. i’m just a year ahead of you,”  _

_ mina just mumbled a little ‘oh’ just enough for the older girl to hear. she wasn't great at conversing with people she wasn't familiar with so she often just stayed quiet. _

_ jeongyeon really looked at mina and noticed her disheveled state and her red eyes, “mina? i don't mean to pry but are you okay? what happened?” _

_ now that mina was reminded of everything, the sobs started racking her body again, “my boyfriend, he broke up with me,” she was surprised at how she even managed to get that out. _

_ “it’s funny ‘cause i was kinda expecting this but it still hurts, you know?” mina was covering her face now it was safe to say that she was more than embarrassed. _

_ jeongyeon empathized with mina and started comforting the younger girl, whispering reassuring words which surprisingly worked. _

_ “hey, i’m starving. do you wanna go eat? i know a place,” _

_ “i-” mina was conflicted but she already spilled her secrets to this girl in front of her and she seemed nice so why not? “sure.” _

_ jeongyeon took her to this restaurant that server heavenly noodles and after that they walked around for a while until they had to part ways. _

_ and for the first time for a while, mina felt like she was truly happy. _

_ — _

her phone started ringing.

_ “unnie, are you home yet?” _

“i’m still on my way. what’s up?”

_ “oh, nothing. it’s just- mina unnie has been acting strange?” _

“ah i see. i’ll call her later when i get home, yeah?”

_ “okay. stay safe, unnie!” _

“you too, chaeng.”

huh weird.

on the way back to her house, she passed by the park where her and mina would spend their afternoons together. 

—

_ “jeongie, look!” it had been months since mina’s break up and to say that she was doing well was an understatement. she was doing amazing. she felt happier and looked happier, too. she spent more time with herself and doing the things she love. _

_ and maybe it was also because of the girl who comforted her that day. maybe. _

_ for the months that passed by, jeongyeon started feeling herself growing more attached to the younger girl, getting attracted to her smile, feeling herself getting tethered to the girl. _

_ she would feel a weird feeling in her stomach when mina laughs. and she knows exactly what that meant, _

__

_ “i named him ray!” mina’s smile reached her ears and her eyes look like crescents. mina was definitely a sight. she carried the dog and hugged him. “he’s so cute and fluffy!” she squealed, gaining the attention of the people around them. _

_ “yeah, really cute,” mina replied with a ‘mhm!” but little did she know that jeongyeon was looking at her. _

_ — _

mina has been wanting to tell jeongyeon about her feelings for a while now. she was so nervous because she was scared that her best friend didn't feel the same. 

anyone with eyes could see it clearly, though.

the developing feelings for each other that are only growing day by day. for years they have been thinking that their feelings were not reciprocated. both their friends called them stupid and you would probably agree as well.

she was currently pacing around her living room, trying to prepare herself for what she’s going to do later. and for rejection.

mina has waited long enough.

—

jeongyeon was wiping her hair. she took a bath right after she got home. she wore a gray oversized shirt and green pajama shorts.

she decided to call mina because of chaeyoung’s call.

_ “jeong?” _

“hey minari. are you okay?”

_ “what? me? okay? haha yeah! of course i am! why?” damn, great job mina. _

“uh, chae called me saying you were acting weird.”

mina was actually right outside her best friend’s door, takeout in hand and a speech in mind.

_ “can you um open your door?” _

“sure?”

they dropped the call. the younger girl was sweating bullets. she prays that if the creator was real that they would have her back and hopefully jeongyeon likes her back. the doorknob twisted and a tall figure appeared.

“oh, hey mina,”

“heyy, can i come in?”

“dummy, of course you can,”

the younger fidgeted with her fingers, hesitating if she should really pour her feelings out in a love confession for her best friend.

“i can feel you hesitate, you know?” the taller girl got the takeout out and placed it on the kitchen isle. she leaned on the isle and crossed her arms, smirking.

“damn, why do you have to know me so well…”

“so what is it?” jeongyeon raised her eyebrow, her smirk not disappearing.

mina gathered all of her courage.  _ fuck it.  _ and in one breath she said,

“i've been in love with you ever since we started hanging out more. i never expected to like you nor do i expect for you to say it back i just really wanted to get this off this chest.” 

now this surely wiped the smirk off jeongyeon’s face. her smug demeanor faltered and her eyes were wide, “you don't have to say anything, jeong. i completely understand,” mina had a sad smile on her face, entirely ready for rejection. her heart slightly aching. 

the older girl quickly approached her noticing the other girl's sadness and held the back of her neck, her lips ghosting the shorter girl’s, “i love you too, mina.” was her last words before jeongyeon connected their lips.

  
  
  


fin.

  
  
  



End file.
